


To woo and snog

by SlytherinSpaceCat



Series: Xingkun for my love [4]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Snogging, So Much Awkwardness, the mask team, this got out of hand, warning: an excessive use of the words woo and snog, warning: so awkward you might want to die, xukun has several breakdowns, yixing is an angel, zhou rui is a little shit, ziyi is the best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinSpaceCat/pseuds/SlytherinSpaceCat
Summary: Xukun had the worst friends. The moment they'd learned that Xukun might be harboring the biggest crush on Zhang Yixing they'd decided to "help him".Zhou Rui called it "the magnificent 10 step guide - or as many steps as it's going to take - to making Xingkun canon." ("This isn't some book or movie," Xukun had commented, but Zhou Rui, of course, hadn't listened).So now they did everything they could to get Xukun and Yixing together. Xukun just wished that they wouldn't be so pushy. He'd tried to talk to Ziyi, but even the ever so calm Wang Ziyi had just grinned and told him to trust Zhou Rui.The worst.





	To woo and snog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sleeplessstrawberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleeplessstrawberry/gifts).



> I'm back with yet another xingkun fic for my one and only Strawberry. And this one got slightly out of hand and ended up with over 10k words... how... I... I don't have any explanation, it just happened okay?? 
> 
> And even though I don't ship xingkun I'm quite pleased with this one. I love Zhou Rui and Ziyi so much (you can probably tell) 
> 
> (for those who's waiting for updates on my on-going fics, I promise I'm working on the next chapters, don't worry, I will update soon)

 

 

"He's alone now," Zhou Rui said eagerly and pushed Xukun around the corner. "Go, go, go!"

"Good luck," Ziyi said as Xukun stumbled out in front of no one less than Zhang PD himself.

Xukun had the worst friends. The moment they'd learned that Xukun might be harboring the biggest crush on Zhang Yixing they'd decided to "help him".

Zhou Rui called it "the magnificent 10 step guide - or as many steps as it's going to take - to making Xingkun canon." ("This isn't some book or movie," Xukun had commented, but Zhou Rui, of course, hadn't listened).

So now they did everything they could to get Xukun and Yixing together. Xukun just wished that they wouldn't be so pushy. He'd tried to talk to Ziyi, but even the ever so calm Wang Ziyi had just grinned and told him to trust Zhou Rui.

The _worst_.

That's how he ended up in this situation, standing in front of Yixing, blushing like a fool.

"Jiayou," Zhuo Rui whispered from around the corner just as Yixing noticed Xukun.

"Ah, Kunkun," Yixing smiled, the small smile that always made Xukun feel weak in the knees. "What are you doing here?"

"Um," Xukun said dumbly. Of course, he hadn't had time to prepare anything. "I was actually looking for you?"

Yixing looked a little surprised, and maybe a bit pleased. "Oh, what for?"

"Um…" Xukun said again. Dammit, what was he going to say? He kind of wished that he could disappear.

"Tell him you want to sno…" Zhuo Rui whispered, not very discreetly, before he was muffled with a hand over his mouth. Thank god for Wang Ziyi.

"Was that Zhou Rui?" Yixing asked, surprised and looked over to the corner that hid Xukun's two idiot friends.

"No?"

Yixing gave him a skeptical look.  "You sure?"

"Yes?"

"Right." Yixing didn't sound convinced, but at least he dropped it. Hopefully, Zhou Rui would shut up from now on.

"So…" Xukun started, still unsure what to say. What did even Zhou Rui and Ziyi expect him to say? "Hm…"

"Kunkun, I'd love to talk, but I actually have work to do, so if you didn't want anything in particular, I really must go," Yixing said with an apologetic smile.

"He wanted y…" Zhou Rui started to say, but he was once again muffled by Ziyi, thank god.

"Sorry," came Ziyi's voice. Xukun wanted to die. Or kill Zhou Rui. Maybe both. First, kill Zhou Rui and then die, so he didn't have to live with the shame.

"Oh, then you should go!" Xukun said loudly, trying desperately to distract Yixing, who was looking curiously over Xukun's shoulder.

"Was that…?"

"Nope!" Xukun said even louder and turned Yixing around and started to push him away. "You go. Now. Now go. Go work. Busy, busy. Good luck, take care, sleep well, BYE!"

Then he bolted before Yixing could say another word. He rounded the corner and grabbed Ziyi and Zhou Rui and pulled them with him, ignoring Zhou Rui's protests.

Oh god, why was he like this? What would Yixing think of him? That had been beyond awkward and weird.

"It wasn't so bad," Ziyi said from behind him, somehow reading Xukun's thoughts.

"Uhu, I just wished him ‘sleep well' in the middle of the day, Ziyi," Xukun groaned.

"Yeah, that was so awkward," Zhou Rui agreed and Xukun immediately let go of his arm, making Zhou Rui stumble and fall down. "Ouch, that was uncalled for."

"Like hell it was," Xukun shot back, stopping to look down on Zhou Rui. "This is all your fault. Yixing must think I'm the weirdest person ever."

"Hopefully he'll find it endearing," Ziyi commented and Xukun glared at him.

"I'm mad at you too, you are not innocent in this," he said and pointed at Ziyi, who just smiled apologetically.

"He totally found it endearing," Zhou Rui said, still on the floor. He seemed to be content lying on his stomach and looking up at Xukun with a cheeky smile. "You could probably do anything, and Zhang PD will find it endearing."

Ziyi nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you haven't seen the way he looks like you. Even when you're ugly crying during eliminations he looks at you like you're the most precious thing ever."

"I do not ugly cry," Xukun said firmly, feeling his ears getting hot.

"You totally do," Zhou Rui grinned. "But it's okay, Zhang PD doesn't seem to mind judging by the way he looks at you. He's almost worse than Qin Fen when he looks at Han Mubo. Almost."

Xukun grumbled something incoherent. It made him giddy knowing that Yixing apparently looked at him. But he still had the worst friends ever.

"Are you going to stay on the floor?" he asked Zhou Rui, changing the subject, as he started to walk away.

"Hey, wait for me!" Zhou Rui said quickly. "Ziyi, help me up."

"Nope."

"Rude."

 

-

 

"He was acting weird," Yixing told Jackson later. "Like, I have no idea what he wanted?"

"He's twenty. He's young. Young people are dumb," Jackson answered with a shrug.

"You are literally just four years older than him."

"Details."

"Anyway," Yixing continued, deciding that it was not worth it to argue with Jackson. He'd learned that the hard way. "What do you think he wanted?"

"Probably to snog you," came Jackson's immediate answer. Yixing coughed, almost choking.

"What?"

"To snog you," Jackson said again. "I mean, who wouldn't want to snog you?" He wiggled his eyebrows and Yixing hit him.

"Shut up."

"Snog."

"Why are you like this?"

"Snog, snog, snog."

Yixing groaned. He wondered if he should've talked to one of the other mentors instead. But he could already hear MC Jin's loud laugh, and Cheng Xiao's and Jieqiong's giggles and decided that Jackson probably was better to talk to after all. He didn't even consider talking to Li Ronghao, the older man would probably just power walk away from awkwardness the second Yixing mention Cai Xukun and feelings.

"Okay, but in all seriousness," Jackson said and put a hand om Yixing's shoulder.

"I didn't even know you knew that word," Yixing commented. Jackson pretended to not hear him.

"Xukun definitely has a thing for you. I have never seen anyone so flustered before as he gets when you pay him attention."

Yixing hummed. He didn't want to hope for too much. What Jackson said might be true, but how did he now that it was because Xukun had feelings for him, and just wasn't just starstruck?

"So what do I do now?" he asked, a little bit wary because you never knew what would come out of Jackson's mouth. "And if you say ‘snog' one more time I will end you."

Jackson grinned. "I would just wait and see if he makes any more attempts to talk to you."

"Really?" He hadn't expected Jackson to give him such a reasonable answer.

"And then you snog him."

"Fuck off."

 

-

 

"Fuck off," Xukun told Zhou Rui, not for the first time.

"So rude," Zhou Rui said and waved his hand dismissingly. "But as I was saying, you need to step up your game if you want to woo Zhang PD."

"You speak like an old book, who even says woo nowadays?" Ziyi commented from his spot on Xukun's bed.

"Shut up, _bro_ ," Zhou Rui told him. "Woo is an excellent word."

"You're both crackheads," Xukun said and flopped down on his bed beside Ziyi.

"But you love us," Ziyi said with his typical small, knowing smile.

"Debateable."

"As I was saying," Zhou Rui said loudly and looked down on Xukun, who discreetly tried to hide behind Ziyi. "Do you like Zhang PD, Xukun?"

"You know the answer to that question," Xukun said sourly.

"Yes or no?"

"… yes."

"Good. Do you want to woo him?"

"I wouldn't say woo…" Xukun started, but Zhou Rui interrupted him.

" _Do you want to woo him_?"

"… yes."

"Good. Then here's the plan..."

The plan was awful. Absolutely terrible. Xukun was going to make a fool out of himself, he just knew it. But when even Ziyi agreed with Zhou Rui that he should give it a chance, he couldn't argue. They were two against one. He'd tried going to Zhengting, but even he had just smiled his fairy smile and told him that it sounded like a great plan.

Which just concluded that all his friends wanted him to suffer and perish.

"I believe in you," Zhenghao told him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Haohao…" Xukun already felt defeated. The younger trainee was the only one that had shown some sort of sympathy. Bless Haohao, he was the only good one there.  

"Rui-ge just wants what's best for you," Zhenghao continued. "And Ziyi-ge as well."

"They have a funny way of showing it."

Zhenghao just shrugged. "Jiayou, Kun-ge."

What Zhou Rui had come up with – his master plan as he called it – was that Xukun would use his position in the ‘Mask' performance team to try to woo Yixing through some simple steps.

Style. Seduction. Stomach.

"Stomach? What?" Xukun had asked, very confused. What had stomach to do with wooing Yixing?

"Okay, I'll explain it to you simple minded people," Zhou Rui said.

"Why are you calling me simple-minded, I have nothing to do with this?" Ziyi complained. Zhou Rui pretended not to hear.

"So, one. Style," Zhou Rui said and held up one finger. "That's obvious enough. You have to look the part. Maybe it's time for a hair color change? Talk with the stylist jiejies about it. Anyway, you just need to look your best. You're a sexy boy, let Zhang PD see that."

"Please never call me a sexy boy again."

Zhou Rui ignored him. "Two." He held up two fingers. "Seduction. We all know that you can dance with a hell of a lot of seduction power. Just look at you first ranking evaluation. I can tell you that more than one guy popped a semi because of that dance."

"I did not need to know that!"

Ignored again. "So use all that seduction power during your practice with Zhang PD. I wanna see those hips roll like waves during a storm!"

"I don't need to see that though," Ziyi added, just to be as ignored as Xukun.

"Three," Zhou Rui continued and held up three fingers. "And this is the best part. We all know that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. How else would Lin Yanjun have managed to woo You Zhangjing? By feeding him of course."

"I think there might be a little more to it…" Xukun tried to argue.

"So what I want you to do is to bring some snacks to practice, so you could offer PD some," Zhou Rui finished.

"That's your master plan?" Xukun said disbelievingly. Ziyi snickered.

"Shut up, it's plain and simple," Zhou Rui shot back. "And it will work. Not even a dumbass like you, Kunkun, can fail with it."

Xukun glared at him. "I'm not a dumbass."

"Of course not."

"So I'll have no choice but to see Kunkun trying to seduce Yixing?" Ziyi said, already sounding like he regretted encouraging Zhou Rui.

"You should've picked another song," Zhou Rui shrugged, then he turned to Xukun. "And! You know what the best part with the snacks is?"

"What?"

"You could feed Yixing, and that's totally romantic."

"No," Xukun said immediately. He would not do that.

"Yes."

"Absolutely not."

"Absolutely yes."

"Ugh, you're so boring," Zhou Rui said when Xukun continued to glare at him. "Do whatever you want. But I think feeding him is an excellent idea."

Xukun decided that it was not worth arguing with him more. It was just going to give him a headache.

 

 -

 

So, the next day he found himself pacing nervously across the training room as they waited for their first real practice with Zhang Yixing. He had practiced the dance alone until his whole body ached and Ziyi had to drag him to bed just so he wouldn't mess up in front of Yixing.

He'd also made sure that he looked his best and he'd even brought a snack, even though he doubted that he be brave enough to offer it to Yixing.

"Is Xukun okay?" he heard Quanzhe whisper to Chaoze. He could feel the others stare at him as he paced, but he couldn't stay still.

"Honestly, I have no idea," Chaoze answered, sounding a bit worried.

"Bro, you need to chill," Ziyi said and stopped Xukun. "You're making the rest of us nervous. Just look at our poor little hamster."

Xukun glanced over at Quanzhe who looked at him with big eyes, bottom lip slightly quivering.

"Sorry. I just feel... sick," Xukun said, nerves making him feel all weird.

"If you're sick you shouldn't be here. You should rest," a voice suddenly said firmly behind him.

Xukun turned around so quickly he almost fell over. He could hear Ziyi snicker, but he didn't care when his eyes met Yixing's.

"I'm not sick," he said hastily, not wanting Yixing to send him away. "I'm just... nervous."

"Cai Xukun, nervous? Interesting," Yixing said with a smile he couldn't read and a raised eyebrow. "You don't have to be though, I don't bite."

Xukun almost choked as he stopped himself from blurting out 'please bite me'. He managed to only cough awkwardly and nod as he backed into line with the rest of the trainees. Ziyi and Han Mubo patted him on the back as Yixing gave him a weird look.

There went his plan to not embarrass himself in front of Yixing. 'Well done, Xukun,' he thought, 'practice hasn't even started and Yixing is already giving you weird looks.'

After that, it just went downhill.

He tried to be seductive in his dance, but it was hard when he became so engrossed by Yixing's dance that he missed his cue three times in a row. Not one, but three.

He could feel the other guys sending him pitying looks, but he tried to ignore them and laugh like it didn't bother him that he was messing up in front of Yixing, even if it was eating him up from the inside. God, why was he such a mess?

Eventually, Yixing sent them all off to bed when he kind of guilty realized that it was four in the morning and they'd been practiced non-stop all night.

Chaoze left dragging Quanzhe who was barely conscious with him. He'd seem to have taken over babying Quanzhe when Zhengting wasn't there. Zibo stumbled after them, too tired to even walk straight. Ruibin followed after, so tired he almost missed the door.

Mubo left mumbling something about finding Qin Fen and hoping he hadn't embarrassed himself completely in front of Cheng Xiao.

"Come on, bro, let's get you to bed," Ziyi said looking down on Xukun who laid spread out on the floor.

"You can leave without me," Xukun answered. "I'm gonna practice some more." But he made no effort of getting off the floor.

"You're just gonna fall asleep on the floor," Ziyi commented and poked Xukun with his foot. Xukun tried to swat him away but his movements were slow and sluggish.

"That's also a possibility."

Ziyi sighed and glanced over at Zhang PD who was not so discreetly glancing in their direction while he pretended to be busy packing his things.

Ziyi couched down beside Xukun and said in a hushed tone:

"Okay, I'll just leave you alone with Zhang PD then. Good night, Kunkun."

"Wait..." Xukun started to say when he finally registered what Ziyi had said. But his friend was already gone.

Xukun cast a glance at Yixing but quickly stared up at the ceiling again when he caught the PD's eyes.

He was doomed.

 

-

 

Yixing watched the trainees leave, wishing them a good night and thanking them for a good practice. He felt slightly guilty when he saw their sorry state, but he had completely lost himself in the practice, not realizing what time it was. It has had been so long since he gotten to just practice like this, not needing to call it short because of schedule, feeling the thrill of seeing their progress.

And he might have to admit that he wanted to spend as much time as possible with a certain trainee.

He glanced over to Xukun and Ziyi who were the only ones left. Xukun was lying on the floor, looking exhausted. Yixing got a sudden urge to take care of him, swipe his damp hair out of his face, maybe drag a hand over his cheek, and...

He stopped his train of thought when he realized that Ziyi was leaving. And not Xukun. He gave Ziyi a nod before he turned back to Xukun.

Xukun glanced up at him before he quickly turned away again, staring intently at the ceiling and Yixing's heart fluttered.

He suddenly felt awkward and unsure. How was he going to approach Xukun now? Should he still act like the PD he was? Yeah, probably. But that wasn't what his heart wanted. He wanted something more.

"You should also go to bed, Kunkun," he finally settled for. He didn't step closer, even though his whole body itched to move closer to the boy on the floor.

"I think I'm gonna practice some more. I messed up too many times today," came Xukun quiet answer. If they hadn't been alone Yixing wouldn't have heard it.

"What?" Yixing said when he registered what Xukun had said. He hated hearing the other sound so… down. "You didn't mess up."

"Yes, I did. Several times."

Now Yixing couldn't stop himself from moving closer. Xukun glanced at him when he approached him, but quickly looked away again. Yixing gingerly sat down on the floor next to Xukun's spread out body, careful not to intimidate the younger. He wasn't sure what he could say to cheer him up.

"It's okay to be… intimidated," he finally said slowly. "I would be too if I got to perform with an older and more experienced artist."

Xukun just hummed and closed his eyes. "I didn't want to disappoint you, I wanted you to see what I can do. But I failed. So now I've disappointed both you and myself."

"I already know what you can to, Kunkun," Yixing said with a fond smile that Xukun didn't see. "I think you're very talented and hardworking."

"Do you mean that?" Xukun whispered, sounding very small and fragile, and Yixing wanted nothing more than to pull the younger into a hug and reassure him that in Yixing's eyes, he was perfect. But he couldn't do that, so he just lay down beside Xukun, their arms almost touching, but not quite.

"Of course I do. I never give out praise I don't mean," Yixing said firmly.

Xukun chuckled. "That's true."

"Don't tell the other trainees that I said this, but honestly, I think that you're one of the most talented and hardworking ones here."

At that Xukun actually turned his head and look at Yixing with big eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but Yixing interrupted him.

"As I said, I would never say something that I didn't mean."

Xukun closed his mouth again and nodded automatically. "Thank you, PD."

"Nothing to thank me for. It's just the truth."

Xukun gave him a tired smile and Yixing's heart skipped a beat. How was that boy so beautiful even when he looked like he was about to fall asleep on the spot of exhaustion, hair damp and with bags under his eyes?

"You're a good man," Xukun said softly.

Yixing chuckled. "You make me sound old."

Xukun snapped his head around and looked at him, horrified. "I didn't mean it like that. I don't think you're too old. I mean, I don't think you're old. At all. That would be weird. Haha."

"How sleep deprived are you?" Yixing asked with a small smile and nudged his arm against Xukun's.

"I'm not sleep deprived," Xukun said quickly with a soft blush on his cheeks. But he didn't move his arm, so they were now touching, arm to arm.

Yixing raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I might be a little sleep deprived."

"Go to sleep, Kunkun," Yixing said softly and stood up. Xukun made a little sound of complaint and then looked utterly embarrassed. Something twisted in Yixing's gut, not really daring to think about what that sound and blush meant. He just hoped he wasn't blushing as well.

He held out a hand towards Xukun. "Come on."

Xukun gave him a look he couldn't read before he took Yixing's hand and let him pull him up. Yixing must have miscalculated Xukun's weight because he more or less flew up and they were suddenly chest to chest. Yixing's arms automatically wrapped themselves around Xukun's back to stabilize him.

Xukun stared at him like a deer caught in headlights, cheeks red and mouth in a surprised ‘o'. They were so close, Xukun was literally in his arms, and if they just leaned forward a little they would kiss.

Yixing immediately let go of Xukun and took a step back before he did something stupid. Like kissing the other. His heart was beating like crazy. Xukun still stood frozen.

"I… um. We should probably… get going?"

‘Real smooth there,' Yixing thought, almost facepalming himself.

Xukun blinked a couple of times. "Yeah…" he finally said, looking dazed. 

Yixing turned around and walked quickly over to his bag. God, this was so embarrassing. What would Xukun think of him now? Probably that he was a creep. He was the PD of this show for goodness sake. He shouldn't be flirting with the trainees.

He walked over to the door and held it open for Xukun. The younger man was digging around in his bag before he stood up and walked over to Yixing, clutching something in his hand.

"Here," he said, cheeks burning red and eyes adverted as he held out a chocolate bar for Yixing. "Thank you for today."

Yixing took the chocolate bar, quite surprised by the gesture. And touched. He smiled. "You didn't have to give me anything but thank you."

"I…" Xukun started, but then he shook his head. "Just thank you. For everything. Good night."

He brushed past Yixing. Yixing almost stopped him and pulled him into a hug, but he let the younger leave without stopping him.

"Good night, Kunkun."

 

-

 

"Is Xukun okay?"

"Did something happen?"

"Is he feeling alright?"

Xukun did really care about the whispers around him during breakfast the next morning. He was a broken man. He had embarrassed himself completely in front of Yixing. There was no return. And they had practice again with him tonight.

"You're freaking everybody out," Ziyi said quietly beside him, without looking at him.

"I don't care," he said, head on the table and eyes staring unseeing at nothing. He still hadn't told Ziyi what had happened after he left. He didn't think he could relive it.

"Cai Xukun!" Zhou Rui suddenly yelled, storming into the dining hall. He stopped in front of Xukun and Ziyi and put his hands on his hips.

"First of all, why didn't you wake me up?"

"Wanted to savor the moment where I didn't have to deal with your annoying ass," Xukun mumbled against the table.

"You're even ruder than usual," Zhou Rui commented. "Which leads me to, second of all, what happen yesterday?"

"Don't wanna talk about it."

Zhou Rui looked over at Ziyi who shrugged. "Don't ask me, he hasn't told me anything."

"Come on, Kunkun, you have to tell us," Zhou Rui said and sat down opposite of him. "Come ooooon."

"Pretty please," Ziyi added and nudged his shoulder.

Xukun mumbled something inaudible. Zhou Rui and Ziyi both leaned forward.

"A little bit louder, bro," Ziyi asked.

"He laid down on the floor with me. Then he told me I was talented. Then I called him old," Xukun repeated, head still on the table.

"What? Why where you on the floor?" Zhou Rui asked, confused. Ziyi quickly filled him in what had happened before he left. 

"Then he laughed at me and nudged my arm and I thought it was going to fall off by the contact," Xukun continued.

"So dramatic."

"Then he told me to go to bed. Then he helped me up. And god, he's so strong, he pulled me up into his arms. And he was so close, I thought I would die. I wanted to kiss him so bad. But he moved away immediately, so he obviously doesn't feel the same. Then I gave him the damn chocolate."

"Oh my god, you actually gave him food?!" Zhou Rui exclaimed happily.

"I had never been so embarrassed before, uuuuuh."

"It's okay, you did great," Ziyi comforted and patted Xukun on the head.

"Can you just kill me now so I don't have to face him tonight?" Xukun begged and looked upon Ziyi with puppy-eyes.

"Oh no, not the puppy-eye."

Xukun added a pout for effect.

"Oh no, not the pouting puppy-eyes. Zhou Rui, save me."

"Kunkun," Zhou Rui said, making it sound like a really important and serious name, instead of the ridiculous nickname it was. "You're gonna go there tonight and you're gonna woo the pants off Zhang PD."

"Oh no, no wooing the pants off anyone while I'm there," Ziyi objected.

"That's never gonna happen," Xukun said sadly. "I'll never be able to woo the pants off anyone."

"Didn't I tell you that you gave half of the trainees a semi with you first evaluation performance?"

"Yes, you did, and I still don't need to know that. Seriously."

"So of course you will be able to woo the pants off Zhang PD!"

"Can we stop talking about semis and wooing the pants of people, I'm trying to eat breakfast?" Ziyi pleaded. Both Zhou Rui and Xukun ignored him.

"But Zhou Rui-ge, I don't know how!" Xukun complained. "It feels like I only make a mess out of everything."

"But he said you were talented, right?" Zhou Rui said. Xukun nodded. "So he has obviously noticed you. And still, you haven't seen the way he looks at you."

Xukun just made a little sad noise, still not completely convinced.

"And you will have Ziyi there the whole night to help you!"

 

As it turned out, he did in fact not have Ziyi there the whole night to help him. Because Yixing split them up into smaller groups to have them focus on their different parts. So Mubo, Quanzhe, and Ruibin was one group, Ziyi and Chaoze were one, and Xukun and Zibo were the last.

"Good luck, bro," Ziyi said and patted him on the shoulder before he disappeared with Chaoze. Xukun dishearten watched him go.

"Since you two are the first ones to go in, I'll practice with you first," Yixing said. "Let's see how much you remember from yesterday."

And there Xukun's torture started. With only him and Zibo there, Yixing paid much more attention to him than if the whole group would've been present. If felt like every little detail of him was being looked at and pointed out. Yixing wasn't mean, never, just very very meticulous. And Xukun wanted to be perfect for Yixing.

But the worst part, Yixing did nothing to acknowledge what had happened the night before. He acted as if they hadn't laid on the floor together and then almost hugged, and god, the awkward way Xukun had given him the chocolate bar. Okay, maybe it was for the best that Yixing acted like that hadn't happened. Then Xukun would do it too.

Eventually, Yixing was happy with the way they performed and went to practice with the other groups. Xukun collapsed on the floor as soon as Yixing had left.

"Kill me," he groaned.

"If I did that all of your ikuns would come after me and I don't want that," Zibo said and sat down beside him.

"They would understand. They don't want me to suffer," Xukun said and stared up at the ceiling.

"I don't think I ever experienced this much sexual tension before. It's actually painful to be in," Zibo commented and Xukun shot up.

"What?"

"Between you and Zhang PD. The sexual tension is thick enough to cut through."

"What. No. Zibo, you can't say stuff like that," Xukun complained and laid down again.

"It's the truth."

Xukun groaned again. "End my suffering."

"No, end mine if I have to be in the same room as you two again."

"Sorry."

After resting a bit Zibo got up again and continued practicing while Xukun stayed on the floor. He didn't think he could get up even if he wanted to. Why did everyone continue to tell him that Yixing was interested in him when he didn't see it himself?

Xukun was still on the floor when the others came back. Yixing gave him a funny look that Xukun tired to ignore. Ziyi on the other hand actually facepalmed when he saw him.

"Seriously, bro," he said and looked down on Xukun. "Why are you on the floor again?"

"I like it here," came Xukun's weak answer.

"He's been like that since Zhang PD left to train with you guys," Zibo added, glancing at Xukun. He had stopped trying to get Xukun to move a while ago.

"What? That was hours ago," Ziyi said, now a little worried. 

"What is time even," Xukun mumbled and closed his eyes. He wondered if the competition had finally got to him and if he was losing his mind. Or maybe it was just Yixing driving him crazy.

"What's wrong with him?" he suddenly heard Yixing ask. He sounded a bit worried and Xukun's heart ached.

"Who knows," Ziyi sighed.

"Xukun, how are you feeling?" Yixing asked, now a lot closer. "Do you need medical attention or anything like that?"

Xukun opened his eyes. Yixing was crouching next to him while the other trainees were standing in a circle around him.

"No, I'm good. I guess I'm just tired?"

"Then you should go and rest," Yixing said firmly.

"No! I want to stay," Xukun said quickly and sat up. "Please let me stay."

Yixing gave him a long look and Xukun forced himself to meet his eyes.

"You're not dancing anymore, but you can stay and look," Yixing said finally. "Here." He stood up and held out a hand for Xukun. Xukun gingerly took it, reminded of what had happened the night before. But this time Yixing seemed more aware of what he was doing since Xukun didn't crash into his chest. For good and bad.

Yixing followed Xukun over to the mirror wall where he sat down so he could watch them. Before Yixing left he grabbed something from his bag and held it out for Xukun to take. It was a chocolate bar.

"Here, eat this," Yixing said as Xukun took the chocolate with big eyes.

"T-thank you, PD," Xukun managed to get out. Yixing gave him a sweet smile that made Xukun's heart skip several beats. Then he left to continue the practice.

Xukun didn't really see anything of the practice. He was just staring like a dumbstruck idiot at Yixing the whole time, chocolate bar clutched between his hands. Had Yixing really given him a chocolate bar? Was he trying to say something with that? What the hell?

 

-

 

Yixing tried to focus on the other trainees and not glance over at Xukun all the time. But it was hard when he could literally feel Xukun's eyes boring into him. The younger man seemed to be frozen after Yixing had given him the chocolate. Which made Yixing wonder if it had been a mistake to give him that.

He'd wanted to give him the chocolate bar as gesture back for the one he gotten yesterday. And maybe he'd wished to put some of his emotions in it as well. Maybe that's why Xukun was frozen now? Because Yixing had been too obvious? Maybe he was freaking out that Yixing liked him because he didn't feel the same? Maybe…

"Um, Zhang PD, are you okay?" Yixing's train of thought was suddenly interrupted by Han Mubo. Yixing looked up and saw that all the trainees in his group was staring at him with worry. Oh shit, he must have spaced out. Fuck.

"Do you need to take a rest?" Ruibin asked, brows furrowed.

"What time is it?" Yixing asked instead, realizing that he – once again – had no perception of time.

"About three in the morning," Chaoze answered immediately.

"Shit."

The reactions of the trainees were priceless. Quanzhe gasped loudly, putting his hands in front of his mouth. Ruibin and Zibo stared at him with open mouths and Chaoze actually gave him a glare. Ziyi tried to hide a snicker behind a hand and Mubo just smiled and shook his head slightly.

Oops. Maybe it was time to call it a night.

A sudden laugh made them all turn around. Xukun had actually toppled over laughing, now lying on the side, body shaking with laughter.

" _Shit_ ," he gasped and then broke down laughing again.

"PD, you broke Xukun," Chaoze accused him. Yixing tried his hardest not to laugh, but Xukun laughing was the most endearing sight he'd ever seen.

Ziyi snorted and that broke some kind of spell and suddenly they were all laughing. Yixing could remember the last time he'd laughed so hard. His cheeks were actually aching, and he had to wipe away tears.

Eventually, they managed to calm down enough to catch their breaths. Quanzhe was hiccupping and every hiccup made Zibo start laughing again.

"Let's call it a night," Yixing decided, still grinning widely. He looked at them fondly, he was so happy that he'd accepted the offer of being the PD of this show. His eyes finally landed on Xukun, who seemed to have fallen asleep on the floor, laughing himself to exhaustion. He looked so soft that Yixing wanted to pick him up and cradle him.  

"Thank you, PD," the trainees said and gave him a bow.

"Thank you. You did well today," Yixing returned. "Rest well now."

"Ziyi, you want help with Xukun?" Mubo asked as Ziyi went over to the sleeping Xukun and the rest of the trainees left. Yixing thought that he might have imagined it, but it seemed like Ziyi cast a look at him before he answered.

"No, it's okay," he smiled and waved Mubo away. "Go sleep. And make sure that old man of yours sleeps as well."

"Believe me, I'm trying. He just has this stupid idea that he needs to work at least twice as hard as everyone else here. Which is rubbish, especially since his knees are trash and he'll just hurt himself. And then…"

"Mubo-ge, go to sleep," Ziyi interrupted with a soft smile.

"Yeah, sorry. Good night, Ziyi. Good night, PD," Mubo smiled and left with a slight bow.

Yixing just stood fascinated and observed how well Ziyi managed to handle the rest of the trainees.

"Hey, Kunkun, wake up," Ziyi said softly to Xukun. "I'm not going to carry you all the way to the dorms."

"I can carry him," Yixing blurted out before he could stop himself. Ziyi looked up at him with a smile and Yixing realized with a start that he didn't look surprised, he just looked like he'd been expecting it.

Did that mean that Ziyi was onto him?

"He's probably heavier than you think though," Ziyi commented and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm probably stronger than most think," Yixing retorted, which made Ziyi smile widely.

Yixing tried to not freak out as he went over to Xukun and crouched down beside him. He told himself that this was okay since Ziyi was there. Xukun's sleeping face was serene and Yixing resisted the urge to swipe his fringe out of his face.

"Whenever you're ready," Ziyi said behind him, and Yixing could almost hear the smug smile. Wang Ziyi had some nerve. He huffed and put one arm under Xukun's legs and the other around his back. As he stood up Xukun's head rolled so it was resting on Yixing's shoulder. Xukun mumbled something incoherent, but he didn't seem to be waking up.

"It's okay, bro, continue sleeping, you'll soon be in your bed," Ziyi said soothing and patted Xukun's hair. Xukun sighed softly and pressed his face closer to Yixing's shoulder.

 _Don't freak out, don't freak out_ , Yixing told himself. But it was really hard when Xukun breathed out little puffs of warm air on his shoulder and his body seemed to fit perfectly in Yixing's arms.

"I'll take his things," Ziyi said with a smile to Yixing. "Let's go."

Ziyi had been right about Xukun being heavier than he looked, but Yixing could manage that. He actually wished that the way to the dorms had been even further, so he could have Xukun in his arms for longer. He was just thankful that it was the middle of the night, so they didn't bump into any staff or trainees. People would've definitely raised their brows if they saw the shows' PD carrying one of the trainees to his bed.

"Here we are," Ziyi said and opened the door to Xukun's dorm. "His bed is the one furthest in, bottom bunk."

Yixing nodded and zig-zagged his way over to the bed. He gently put Xukun down. Or at least he tried. Because when he tried to let go, Xukun wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down with a whine.

_Oh, fuck._

"Oh, right, he gets a little clingy when he's sleeping," Ziyi said and made his way over to their side. "Here, let me help."

Ziyi gently but firmly unwrapped Xukun's arms from Yixing's neck and pulled the cover over his sleeping body.

"Good night, bro," Ziyi said and patted Xukun on the head again. Then he looked at Yixing who realized that he'd been staring dumbstruck at Xukun. He quickly got up.

"Good night, Kunkun," he said quietly. "You did well today."

Then he almost fell over when Xukun answered. "Good night, Yixing. I really like you." Before he rolled over and continued sleeping.

Ziyi was also staring at Xukun with big eyes. "Well, damn," he said and glanced over at Yixing.

Yixing wondered if he was dreaming. Had Xukun really called him by his name? And then said that he liked him? But in which way did he like him? Had he just been sleep talking?

"I should go," Yixing said finally. He wouldn't be able to figure anything out by staring at the back of Xukun's head either way. "Good night, Ziyi."

"Wait, was that Zhang PD?" he heard Zhou Rui's sleepy voice ask just as he left.

"You bet," Ziyi answered, followed by a heavy thud, as if a body just had hit the floor, rolling out of a bed.

Yixing wasn't even worried about them talking about this, because all he could think about was Xukun and his confession (?).

 

-

 

When Xukun woke up he wasn't sure where he was at first, then he realized that he was in his own bed. Which was weird, since the last thing he remembered was being in the practice room. So how the hell did he end up in his bed?

He groaned and turned around, only to let out a surprised yelp. Ziyi and Zhou Rui were sitting next to his bed, staring at him like some creeps with matching grins.

"What the hell?!" Xukun yelled and sat up and threw his pillow at them. Ziyi caught it before it could hit them in the head.

"Good morning, sunshine," Zhou Rui said with and uncanny wide smile. "Slept well?"

"What the hell," Xukun repeated. "Why are you guys staring at me like that, it's freaking me out."

Ziyi and Zhou Rui exchanged a look.

"I take it as you don't remember what happened last night?" Ziyi said, all smug smile and raised eyebrow.

Xukun blinked at them with an uneasy feeling in his stomach. "What do you mean?" he asked slowly. He really didn't like the way they smiled at him.

"Let's recap, shall we?" Ziyi said and leaned back in his chair. He put his fingertips together and gave Xukun a long studying look. "How much do you remember?"

"I… I didn't feel well, so Zhang PD put me to the side. And he gave me a chocolate bar," Xukun slowly recapped. Zhou Rui was practically bouncing with excitement.  

"And then?"

"You guys practiced some more? And then we laughed at something?"

"Yes. And then?"

"I'm not sure…?"

"You fell asleep on the floor," Ziyi filled him in, a smile tugging at his lips as Xukun stared at him with open mouth.

"I fell asleep on the floor?" Xukun repeated. "Oh god, that's so embarrassing."

"Oh, wait ‘til you hear the best part," Zhou Rui grinned and Xukun shuddered. Zhou Rui grinning was never a good sign.

"Wanna know how you ended up in your bed?" Ziyi asked, looking like he was suppressing a laugh.

"Please tell me you carried me, oh best friend in the whole wide world?" Xukun pleaded and ignored Zhou Rui looking offended.

"Oh, you were carried alright. But not by me," Ziyi was now full out smiling like the Cheshire Cat. "By Zhang PD."

Cai Xukun.exe has stopped working. 

"What did you say?" he asked slowly as he felt the anxiety rise in his chest.

"Zhang PD carried you to your bed. It was really sweet. Then you confessed that you like him," Ziyi said as it was nothing.

"WHAT?!"

This was it, kill him now. He groaned and laid down and put a pillow over his head. He would never leave his bed again. Screw winning the competition, he was going to become a bed hermit instead. Maybe he could convince Ziyi to bring him food. Otherwise he could probably get Haohao to do it.

"Um, bro, you okay?" Ziyi finally asked when Xukun just continued to groan under his pillow.

"What the hell do you think?" came Xukun's muffled answer. "I can never look at Zhang PD again…"

"Kun, bro, you didn't see Zhang PD's face when he carried you and then when you told him you like him. I've never seen a man so whipped," Ziyi said calming.

"You know the way Lin Yanjun looks at You Zhangjing?" Zhou Rui filled in. "That's the way Zhang PD looks at you."

At that Xukun lifted the pillow slightly so he could look out from underneath it and look at his so-called friends.

"I still don't think I can meet him again. I'll probably die of embarrassment."

A sudden knock on the door interrupted them.

"Yeah, come in," Zhou Rui called.

"I hope I'm not disturbing?" Yixing said and poked his head into the room. Xukun immediately put the pillow back over his head and prayed to all the gods he could come up with that Yixing wouldn't notice him.

"Oh, Zhang PD," Zhou Rui said with a wide grin. "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to check on Cai Xukun," Yixing said and stepped into the room. Xukun was laying completely still, hoping that Yixing would think that he was still sleeping.

"Oh, is he still sleeping?" he heard Yixing ask. ‘Yes, yes I'm sleeping, please go away,' Xukun thought.

"Nope, he's awake," Zhou Rui, the traitor, said.  Xukun lifted the pillow off his face so he could glare at the traitor – as he from this point on will be referred as.

"Good morning, Kunkun, how are you feeling today?" Yixing asked carefully. Xukun finally turned his gaze at Yixing, realizing that he would come off as rude if he didn't even look at him.

"I'm… good," he answered, unsure how he would answer. Because he still wasn't sure why he'd been so out of it yesterday.

Yixing looked very out of place in their messy dorm, with his perfect clothes and perfect face. Ziyi moved from his chair and offered it to Yixing who took it. Xukun sat up, it felt too weird to lay down and look up at Yixing.

There was an awkward pause when Xukun and Yixing looked at each other, both unsure of what to say. Then Yixing suddenly leaned forward and placed a hand over Xukun's forehead. Xukun froze under his touch.

"Um, no fever," Yixing said and removed his hand. He blinked at Xukun a couple of times as if he was unsure what he'd just done.

"Oh, good," Xukun said quickly, feeling the heat rise on his cheeks. "That's good."

There was another awkward pause.

"I… Have you slept well?" Yixing said finally. Xukun nodded quickly.

"Yes. Um. Thank you. Ziyi told me that you carried me here after practice?"

Now it looked like Yixing was blushing. It was adorable and Xukun's heart melted.

"Um, yes. I… it was no problem."

"Well, thank you anyway."

"Do you think you're up for practice today?"

Xukun nodded. "Yes. I want to practice. I missed too much yesterday."

"Good," Yixing said, maybe a little too quickly. "I mean, um, don't press yourself."

"I won't," Xukun reassured him with a smile.

"Good," Yixing smiled back.

Zhou Rui coughed behind them and they both gave a start, not realizing that they were staring into each other's eyes.

"Um, I should get going then," Yixing said and quickly stood up. "I'll see you later, Kunkun."

He nodded at Ziyi and Zhou Rui before he left as suddenly as he'd arrived.

"Wow, that was the most awkward thing I've ever witnessed," Ziyi breathed and shuddered. Zhou Rui broke out laughing, sounding like he'd been holding it in for a while.

"I'm dying," he wheezed.

"Oh god," Xukun said and flopped down on the bed again. "Did that really just happen? Please tell me that I didn't just dream that."

"That did definitely happen," Ziyi confirmed.

"That's one whipped man," Zhou Rui, who had finally managed to stop laughing, said.

"Now you gotta tell him how you feel," Ziyi said to Xukun. "There's no way he'll say no to you."

"But…" Xukun tried to protest, suddenly feeling extremely nervous.

"No buts, just butts when you later snog Zhang PD," Zhou Rui interrupted him.

"I don't wanna know," Ziyi said. "Let me be innocent and undamaged."

"You want to snog him, right, Kun?" Zhou Rui continued, ignoring Ziyi as usual.

"Yes," Xukun said and sat up, suddenly a determined look in his eyes.

"What was that?"

"Yes!" Xukun said and stood up.

"Then go get ‘em, tiger!"

Xukun walked with determined steps over to the door where he stopped and slowly turned around. Zhou Rui was looking at him with a shit-eating grin and Ziyi shook his head with an amused smile.

"Wait…" Xukun said slowly.

"Yeah, you might want to eat breakfast and then we have practice and recording. And I highly recommend you take a shower if you want to… snog Zhang PD later," Ziyi said, looking like it actually pained him to say snog.

Zhou Rui looked extremely proud and pretended to wipe away a tear. "You said snog."

"Right," Xukun said. "Good idea."

 

-

 

The day had gone almost painfully slow, but Yixing was finally back in the training room with his bunch of trainees. The mood was lighter since yesterday's laughing breakdown. They didn't seem as afraid of him now, which was good. And Xukun seemed to be feeling better. Which was also good. Great actually. Just great.

Because now Xukun was dancing with new determination, both making Yixing extremely proud and wanting him to lay down on the floor face down. That boy was bad for his heart.

They had their costume rehearsal tonight, and that didn't make things easier for his heart. Because boy, Xukun looked great in his stage outfit and the makeup made him literally sparkle. Yixing wondered if the make-up jiejies was onto him because he was sure he saw them exchange knowing smiles when they introduced the ready Xukun for him. Maybe Yixing wasn't so discreet as he hoped either, because he almost let out an audible gasp when he saw the younger man.

Someone save him.

And the look Xukun gave him. The almost shy look through his lashes and then he went and bit his lip. Yixing was sure his heart stopped for a second there. Only to be jumped-started back when Xukun asked:

"How do I look?"

Yixing might have answered something really smart and smooth like: "Um… g-good."

The one appointing him to be the PD of this show was an evil evil person and Yixing was suing for putting him through the emotional slap in the face that was Cai Xukun and his damn sparkling eyeshadow.

 _Fucking sparkling eyeshadow_. Zhang Yixing was so gone it wasn't even funny.

"Thanks, PD," Xukun said and laughed softly, eyes crinkling.

"Uhu," was the smartest thing Yixing managed to say. Thankfully someone called him just then, otherwise, he didn't think he'd been able to stop staring at Xukun.

 

The rehearsal on the stage went well. Yixing felt proud of his group. And of himself, since he'd managed to not fall on his face every time Xukun smiled at him. A great achievement indeed.

"Good job," he told them as they stood panting below the stage after leaving room for MC Jin's team. "Let's meet back in the training room after a short break. It was good, but I think it can be even better."

"Yes, PD!" the trainees said before leaving. Yixing noticed Xukun grabbing Ziyi's wrist and quickly pulling him away. He tried to not feel jealous. It wasn't like he hadn't noticed that the trainee Xukun was closest with was Wang Ziyi. Nobody could've missed that. Those two was always together, and it seemed like they had gotten to the point where they could communicate without even having to use words.

Okay, so maybe he was a little jealous. But he'd hoped that the – admittedly sometimes a bit awkward – moments they'd shared the last couple days had meant something. And Jackson had said that Xukun did like him back. But then he wasn't sure he could count on Jackson's ability to read people.

He decided not to dwell on it – easier said than done – and made his way back to the training room. He had some things he wanted to go over before the others returned.

 

-

 

"I can't do this, Ziyi," Xukun said after he had dragged Ziyi back to the dorms. "I know we agreed that I was gonna tell Yixing about my feeling today, but I don't think I can do it."

"Of course you can, bro," Ziyi reassured him.

"But what if he doesn't like me back?" Xukun could feel his anxiety coiling in his stomach. All his confidence from earlier had disappeared.

"Isn't the sky blue? The grass green?" Ziyi said.

"… why are you talking like that?"

"I'm just saying that Zhang PD not liking you would be as unlikely as if the grass was blue."

"Don't let Justin and Chengcheng hear you say that they would probably love to prove you wrong," Xukun pointed out. 

"Noted."

"So how am I supposed to do this?" Xukun asked, looking at Ziyi for answers.

"I honestly have no idea," Ziyi said. Xukun groaned. "This is more of Zhou Rui's area, but I'm guessing he's still busy with his rehearsal. Just stay after practice has ended and talk to him?"

"Genius. Thank for the great idea," Xukun said and rolled his eyes.

"No need to get snarky," Ziyi commented.

"Sorry. That was wrong of me. I'm just so nervous," Xukun apologized and moved closer so he could put his head on Ziyi's shoulder. Ziyi patted him over the hair.

"Just be you, Kun. I know you will do amazing. You always do," Ziyi said gently. Xukun hummed and buried his face deeper in Ziyi's shoulder. "Come on, we should get going. Do you wanna get changed first?"

Xukun hummed again and straightened. "Thanks. Should I remove my make-up as well?"

"No, leave it. Yixing looked like someone had slapped him in the face when he saw you, so you should keep it on," Ziyi said, seemingly unaware that his comment made Xukun heart flip.

"Oh, okay," Xukun said weakly.

"I'll go and change as well, wait for me here," Ziyi said and patted Xukun on the shoulder before he left.

Xukun tried to not have a mental breakdown while Ziyi was away. Was he really doing this? Was he really about to confess to _the_ Zhang Yixing – talented, beautiful, amazing, God among men Zhang Yixing? And everyone was convinced that Yixing felt the same for Xukun. That seemed impossible. Had they seen Yixing? While Xukun was confident in his abilities and his looks, he was no match for Zhang goddamn Yixing.

"The floor _again_?" Ziyi asked when he came back and found Xukun face down on the floor.

"Hhnnggg," Xukun said.

"You are a disaster." Ziyi helped Xukun up from the floor and dusted him off.

"I know. Tell me again why I'm doing this?" Xukun pleaded as Ziyi tried to fix his hair.

"So you and our stupid PD can be happy, and so the rest of us can be spared from the awkward sexual tension that is between you two right now," Ziyi said very logical and dragged a reluctant Xukun out of the room. "Come on, bro, have some faith."

"I'm trying," Xukun whined.

Ziyi said encouraging words all the way back to the training room, but Xukun forgot it all the moment he laid eyes on Yixing. The older hadn't removed his stage outfit since their costume rehearsal, he'd just taken off the jacket and the low-cut tank top did nothing to soothe Xukun's nerves.

"Snap out of it, bro," Ziyi said and gently nudged Xukun further into the room.

"Uhu."

"For fuck's sake," Ziyi said and dumped Xukun in the middle of the floor, walking over to talk to Mubo instead, the older trainee giving Xukun a weird look. But Xukun was kind of used to them by now. And it was not like it mattered, because Yixing had noticed him and stopped with his bottle of Nongfu Spring Vitamin Water halfway to his mouth, staring at Xukun.

Xukun stared back, locking eyes with Yixing. The universe seemed to melt away around them and the only thing Xukun was aware of was Yixing's eyes and the way they sparkled like he had a million stars in them.

But the universe soon came crashing down on them again in the form of a slightly annoyed Lin Chaoze. "So, should we start practice or what?"

Yixing jumped and almost dropped his bottle with Nongfu Spring Vitamin Water. "Yes. Sorry. I… never mind. Let's take it from the top one more time."

Practice was… difficult. Both he and Yixing messed up several times, none of them seem to be able to focus, until Mubo carefully asked if it maybe was best to call it a night. Chaoze, Ruibin, and Zibo all nodded in agreement. Quanzhe seemed to have fallen asleep standing up the moment they stopped. Ziyi just observed Xukun and Yixing carefully.

Yixing glanced at Xukun before he answered. "Yeah, that's probably best. We'll go over it again tomorrow before recording. Sleep well."

The trainees took their leave before Yixing could change his mind, while Xukun stood rooted to the floor, unable to move.

"You can do this. Jiayou, Kunkun," Ziyi said and squeezed his shoulder before he left as well. Xukun didn't manage to answer him, too nervous to function.

"Um, Kunkun?" Yixing said when he noticed him standing there like an idiot.

"Can I talk to you?" Xukun blurted out before he could change his mind. He didn't dare to look at Yixing.

"Yeah, sure. Something on your mind?" Yixing said gently, like the angel he was.

"You."

Xukun and Yixing stared at each other with big eyes. Did Xukun really say that out loud? _Oh fuck_. He could feel the heat rising on his cheeks. This is why he needed his brain to mouth filter, but he'd shut it down to be able to confess to Yixing at all.

"I mean…" He came up with nothing that could save the situation. "Uh… I mean…"

Yixing was still staring at him, mouth hanging open (he looked adorable).

"Me?" Yixing finally said when Xukun failed to say anything more. The PD looked almost hopeful, his eye's starting to shine. That little hopeful spark gave Xukun a bit of confidence.

"Yes," he said, shyly meeting Yixing's eyes. "Honestly, I can't stop thinking about you."

Yixing looked like he couldn't believe it. "In a good way or in a bad way?"

"How could anyone think about you in a bad way?" Xukun asked before he could stop himself.

"I don't know. Maybe like, I'm a bad PD? Too harsh? Or not harsh enough?"

"You are amazing," Xukun said truthfully and got the amazing experience of seeing Yixing blush. Had he mentioned how adorable Yixing was?

"Thank you, Kunkun," Yixing said with a soft smile before he took a deep breath. "I think you're amazing too. And I can't stop thinking about you either."

Xukun started at him, too stunned to say anything. Did he hear that right? Yixing smiled at him and stepped closer.

"I really really like you, Cai Xukun, and I hope you don't mind me saying it," the older continued, stopping right in front of Xukun. 

"Uhu," Xukun blinked, still too stunned to say anything intelligent. Yixing was so close.

"So, I guess we like each other?" Yixing said, sounding a bit unsure, like he needed Xukun to confirm it.

"I guess we do," Xukun said equally carefully.

They stared at each other for a second before Yixing breathed out an "oh thank god" and closed the distance between them. Xukun automatically wrapped his arms around Yixing and pulled him closer, breathing in Yixing's scent as the PD buried his face against Xukun's shoulder.

Xukun could feel Yixing's heart beating against his as the older lifted his head. Their eyes met for a moment before lips met lips. The kiss was everything and more that Xukun had dreamed about. It was both soft and a bit desperate, like two people who hadn't had water in too long, desperate to extinguish their thirst.

Yixing's hands found their way up to Xukun's hair and pulled slightly, making Xukun moan. Yixing responded with a noise from the back of his throat that wasn't pure in any way and pulled the younger even closer, even if it should've been impossible. Xukun put his hands under Yixing's shirt so he could feel the smooth skin.

They finally had to pull away to breathe. Xukun kept his hands under Yixing's shirt, nothing could make him remove them from there, and Yixing still had one hand in Xukun's hair, the other under his shirt. It almost felt like Yixing's hand was going to leave a burning mark on Xukun's skin.

"I'm so in love with you, you have no idea," Yixing breathed out and leaned his forehead against Xukun's.

"You have no idea how in love I am with you," Xukun retorted. Yixing laughed.

"Kiss me again," the PD asked and Xukun was happy to oblige him. Kissing Yixing was better than anything he ever had experienced before. He almost felt drunk, everything seeming fuzzy and warm in a good way.

Eventually, their heated kisses turned into soft pecks, both of them too tired to do more.

"We should go to sleep," Yixing said quietly against Xukun's hair. At some point they had ended up on the floor, Yixing leaning against the wall with Xukun in his lap.

"I don't want to," Xukun yawned and borrowed his face deeper into Yixing's chest.

"You are literally falling asleep right here," Yixing commented with a fond smile.

"I like it here."

"Yeah, me too. But my butt is falling asleep."

"Sucks to be you."

"Nah, I'm considering myself quite lucky."

"I never would've imagined you being such a sap," Xukun chuckled. Yixing laughed as well, but gently pushed Xukun off him. Xukun made a whiny noise but stood up and held out a hand for Yixing who took it.

Xukun pulled Yixing up and kissed him lightly as the other wrapper himself around him again. "You have no idea how much I wanted to kiss you the other day after you pulled me up," he confessed.

"Same," Yixing smiled, "Luckily I get to kiss you this time."

Xukun smiled as Yixing pressed his lips gently against his. "Sap," he whispered. Yixing only blew a raspberry against his neck in response, making Xukun squirm and laughingly pull away.

"Now, go to bed," Yixing said and pointed away. "I need you in top condition tomorrow for our performance."

"Fine," Xukun said and moved closer so he could hug Yixing on last time. "Thanks for today, babe."

Yixing spluttered something incoherent and blushed at the pet name. Xukun laughed at him and kissed him on the cheek before he left with a cute "sleep well."

 

(if Yixing stood alone in the training room staring at the wall, repeating the way Xukun had called him "babe" over and over again in this head, for longer than what was reasonable, nobody needed to know)

 

Xukun slammed the door to his dorm open, not caring that is was in the middle of the night. "I fucking did it!" he yelled and promptly flopped down on the floor. All the feelings from the night came crashing down over him. Holy fuck, he had kissed Yixing. _And called him babe_.

"What the hell?" Ziyi exclaimed and sat up in Xukun's bed, where he'd fallen asleep waiting for the other to return.

"Where's the fire?!" Zhou Rui appeared from underneath his covers, his long hair a mess. Zhenghao just yelped in surprise and sat up. All three of them looked down on Xukun who laid face down on the floor.

"I fucking did it," he mumbled against the floor.

"What?!" Zhou Rui exclaimed and jumped down from his bed so he could shake Xukun.

"Holy shit, bro, you did it?" Ziyi said and removed Zhou Rui from Xukun to give him a chance to answer.

"I told him I like him. And he likes me back. And then he kissed me. And I called him babe," Xukun rambled. 

Zhou Rui was actually sobbing from happiness. Ziyi beamed at him. Zhenghao just looked slightly confused. 

"I'm so proud of you, bro," Ziyi said and patted him on the back.

"You got to snog Zhang PD. I've never been this happy," Zhou Rui beamed and clapped his hands. Ziyi gave him a look like he'd lost his mind. Which he probably had.

"Congratulations, Kun-ge," Zhenghao piped in.

"Thanks, you guys," Xukun said with a faint smile, still kind of dazed from the whole night. It felt almost like a dream, him and Yixing liking each other. But with the burning feeling of Yixing's hands and lips still on his body he had to accept that it had been very real.

"I am a genius," Zhou Rui said and wiped his tears. "I knew my plan would work."

Xukun was so happy he didn't even bother throwing something at Zhou Rui. And if the Mask team's performance was flawless, maybe he just was a little bit of bias. But with Yixing on stage with him, he felt invincible.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, come tell me all your thoughts in the comments or hit me up on tumblr at either @slytherinspacecat or the new idol producer blog I just started @linzhangjun (I needed somewhere to put all the idol producer feels I still have). On my ip blog I'll also share sneak-peaks at my upcoming chapters and fics, so if your interested in that you know what to follow
> 
> And! If you want more xingkun I have inside information that my lovely Sleeplessstrawberry finally have written her own xingkun fic (meaning that maybe I don't have to be more or less the sole contributor to this ship on ao3 anymore and can focus on writing for my own ships) and that she'll post it tomorrow! Look forward to it, it's really good! 
> 
> Until next time, jiayou xoxo


End file.
